Go! Go! Go!
Go! Go! Go! is a card game located in Tyrannia. How to Play To begin the game, each player is dealt 9 cards. Three cards in your hand, 3 cards in your Face Ups and 3 cards in your Face Downs. The remaining cards are placed in the Draw Pile. On your turn, you must play a card that is equal to or higher than the card that is on top of the Stack Pile. You may play multiple cards during your turn, but only if the card ranks match (ie: you can play 3 sixes). You must have at least 3 cards in your hand at all times as long as there are cards in the Draw Pile. If you play 2 fives on one play, then you are given 2 cards from the Draw Pile so that you have 3 cards in your hand. This continues as long as there are cards to draw from. Once the Draw Pile is empty, play continues as normal except that you do not have to draw any cards after your play. If it is your turn and you can not make a legal play, then you must pick up all of the cards in the Stack Pile and the turn moves to the next player. You can not play from your Face Up cards until the Draw Pile is empty and you have played all of the cards in your hand. Once you have reached this point, you may play a card from your Face Up cards. All of the same game rules still apply, although you can only play one card at a time from your Face Up and Face Down cards. If it is your turn and you can not make a play from your Face Up cards, then the lowest card in your Face Ups is placed on the Stack Pile and the Stack Pile is then given to you. If this happens, you will not be able to play from your Face Ups again until you have finished playing the cards that are now in your hand. Once you have finally played all of your Face Up cards, you can begin to play from your Face Downs. The tricky part is that you do not get to see what the card is. You have to blindly play the card and hope that it is a legal play. If the card that you pick is not a legal play, then you have to pick up the entire Stack Pile and begin playing from your hand again. You can not begin playing from your Face Downs until you have finished playing all of the cards that are now in your hand! The game continues until there is only one player left with cards in their hand. They are the loser. If that happens to be you, then you do not win anything! If you are lucky enough to get rid of your cards before all of the other players in that round, then you not only win some Neopoints, but you also get to advance to the next round of players. If you are only able to beat one or two of the players in a round, then you do not get to advance to the next round since you did not actually beat all of the players, but you will still get Neopoints for winning. Category:Game Category:Luck/Chance Games Category:Card & Board Games Category:Tyrannia Category:Game IDs 100-149